


Blink Of An Eye

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colors, Flash Fic, Love Triangles, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, One Shot, Snapshots, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, freeform prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Lily's, Remus', and Severus' eyes make a wonderful play of colors. What a pity they don't see each other!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Blink Of An Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Augenblicke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864581) by [Augurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey). 



> I used Deepl to help me to translate the German original into English. Although I speak English on myself to some degree, I don't garantuee for perfect/decent English. So I just hope it's readable. Anyway: Have fun!

_Six eyes are looking around; searching for their counterparts - in vain; only looking at backs. Kaleidoscope of Cupid's arrows - lost in the heartbeat, lost in nothingness._

Lily's eyes are green. Green like the water when the sunlight shines in the trees, down by the river playground. Like the glimmer of hope that fell in the darkness of his childhood, five years almost gone. Her hair, so fiery flaming, so burning red, a splash of color in the eternal, lonely gray. Her lips are all his desire, the laughter like angelic song in his ears. Every sound a sacred word. Wax is Severus in her hands. Melted in longing for her. But the green eyes do not see him. Their gaze is veiled as if they were indulging in moonlight-pale dreams of someone other than him....

Remus' eyes are brown. Brown like the logs in the fireplace of Gryffindor Tower when the autumn fire licks at them. Like the leather of the books piled on the library tables. His voice, so soft and mild, caresses Lily like a gentle breeze - sudden goosebumps on her arms. So warm the glow beneath his lashes. So gentle and light his quiet smile. Her heart, it beats, beats far too fast. How sweet he is, like no other boy on earth! But the brown eyes do not see her. Furtively they only peek over the edge of the tome as if they were following dark shadows... 

Severus' eyes are black. Black like the skeletons of trees in the icy grip of winter. Like the mysterious heart of the Forbidden Forest - dark, dangerous, and alluring. Remus lowers his gaze, a hot chill in his veins. Not so long ago, he knew how he felt about this gloomy Slytherin. Pity had been it. But this new feeling has no name, surrounds itself only with the cloak of shame. Breathless, he craves the shadow, a tremor in his chest. But the black eyes do not see him. As if they were always circling like moths around another light - the fire of red hair...

_Six eyes are looking around; searching for their counterparts - in vain; only looking at backs. Kaleidoscope of Cupid's arrows - lost in the heartbeat, lost in nothingness._

But what if...  
...what if, the heads turned all at once?


End file.
